Chase
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: ShishidoKaidoh Kaidoh likes running away. Shishido chases even though it's lame. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters.

**Author's Notes:** For LJ15pairings. Yes, you read it right. Shishido x Kaidoh. Why? I have no idea. I just thought I should write a ltitle bit of Seigaku every now and then. So here?

**Warnings:** Not much really. Corniness? If that's a word. And maybe OOC? I've never really written Kaidoh before...(have I?)

**Title:** Chase  
**Theme: **05. recue me  
**Summary:** Kaidoh likes running away. Shishido chases even though it's lame.

* * *

"What in the world is he doing?" muttered one Shishido Ryou exasperatedly as he recognized a somewhat familiar figure beside a large oak tree down the street. As he got closer, Shishido could see that the bandana-wearing figure was indeed Kaidoh, and he was stretching both of his arms upwards, beckoning to a purring cat on top.

"C'mon, kitty, I won't hurt you," Shishido could hear him whisper, "Jump down."

"Oi, Kaidoh," said Shishido, amusement clear in his tone. Kaidoh snapped his head around in surprise, hissing. "Is this going to become some lame tradition thing or what?"

"It's just the second time," replied Kaidoh roughly, cheeks tinged pink as he faced Shishido properly. Glancing back up at the kitten up the tree, he hesitated before continuing, "You going to go get it again?"

The kitten meowed again, almond-colored eyes gazing down earnestly at the couple below it. It looked a little familiar, with its orange striped fur and cute little pink nose.

Shishido sighed, realizing where he had seen it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, punching in some numbers before bringing the phone to his ear. Kaidoh looked at him in confusion. "Yo, Choutarou." Kaidoh hissed at the name softly, looking away. Shishido grabbed his arm before he could run away. "You said one of your cats got lost, right? Think I'm lookin' at it--her, whatever--right now. Up the big tree near the tennis store, yeah. You'll come get it?"

Kaidoh groaned, scowling. He tugged again at the older boy's grip, but Shishido held on, giving him a warning glance before turning back to the phone conversation. "I might as well go and do something more worthwhile than stay here and wait for Ohtori to come get his stupid cat," said Kaidoh harshly, turning on the glare that scared so many. The second year couldn't fight the urge to flinch and gaze apologetically at the little animal though.

Flipping close his phone, Shishido relinquished his grip on the other, only to find himself alone in no less than a second. He blinked in surprise. Kaidoh was already halfway down the next block. Letting out a laugh, Shishido chased after him. Honestly, did he think that he was going to outrun Shishido, dash specialist?  
_  
'_Or maybe he just wanted to see if I would chase him,' thought Shishido, feeling strangely elated. He sped up his pace, shouting at the younger boy to stop. From across the street, a group of high schoolers cheered him on, just as Kaidoh was heading towards them. The second year realized too late that the group was on Shishido's side. They stopped his run, laughing in amusement as Shishido skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Thanks," he panted, laughing along with them as Kaidoh scowled at him. "You can let go of him now, I don't' think he's too happy about being man-handled."

Giving out his trademark hiss at the older teenagers (and not giving a dang about respect for once), Kaidoh glared at Shishido once more as he waved the others off. Their gazes connected, one frustrated and one confused.

"Why would you--"

"You didn't have to--"

They paused, and then opened their mouths to continue,

"Running off like that--"

"Chasing me like some--"

They paused again, flushing and looking away simultaneously.

"Stop being lame," muttered Shishido, adjusting his blue cap. He glanced at Kaidoh again, and instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Lame," repeated Kaidoh in a soft tone. It was times like these that Shishido wished he was more explosive with his anger, like he was with Momoshiro. But when it came to Shishido, when Kaidoh was angry at him, he would get like this. Shishido personally preferred the explosive one more, because then he'd gotten that a lot from Mukahi, and then he wouldn't feel like a child being scolded by his mother.

"Not lame," hurried Shishido, taking a step closer to the other.

"Maybe you shouldn't have called your stupid teammate for his stup--cat, when we--we--we're on…fshhhh…" Kaidoh trailed off, glaring at the distance.

"A date," finished Shishido firmly. "I know, I know. That was me being lame and not thinking." When he was sure that Kaidoh wasn't going to brush him off, he slung an arm around the just slightly taller second year. "Second try's a charm?"

Kaidoh grunted in agreement, letting himself be dragged for some billiards. He wasn't sure if he wanted this kind of date as a tradition thing, like Shishido had said. But dates and being chased after? He was pretty sure he could live with that one.


End file.
